Christmas Eve
by Florentine Quill
Summary: As twilight falls over Konoha on Christmas Eve, Naruto sits alone on top of the Yondaime's head, humming the words to a song he'd heard a few days ago when someone else appears...


_I'm wishing on a star and trying to believe,_

_that even though it's far he'll find me, Christmas Eve._

A young boy with sun-kissed hair and dull blue-grey eyes murmured the words of a song he had heard a few days ago as he dangled his legs over the forehead of the Yondaime's stone head, sitting securely behind one of the stone spikes that covered the Fourth's forehead. The boy's various cuts and gashes ached and hurt as he shifted in his seat- early Christmas "gifts" from the sake-happy villagers.

_I guess that Santa's busy 'cause he's never come around_

_I think of him when Christmas comes to town_

The boy sighed unhappily, slumping forward; leaning against the rough stone that still retained some vestiges of the day's warmth. The words the song rolled around in his head as he pondered the reasons why Santa had never come around. He didn't think he was bad…at least he'd never consciously done anything wrong. But the way the villagers acted, you'd think he did something wrong just by _breathing_…

_The best time of the year is when everyone comes home….with all this Christmas cheer it's hard to be alone. Putting up the Christmas tree with friends who come 'round. It's so much so fun when Christmas to town._

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a girl's soft voice singing the next verse of the song. The blonde twisted sharply in his seat, staring wide-eyed as she stepped forward somewhat shyly, and her dark blue hair hiding her eyes. She glanced up timidly and the boy found himself entranced by the light lavender shade of her eyes- eyes that lacked any pupil but didn't seem at all strange.

_Presents for the children, wrapped in red and green…all the things I've heard about but never really seen._

_No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve hoping Santa's on his way_

He stood up hesitantly; eyes' breaking from the girl's briefly to scan for any adults that may be lurking in the quickly approaching night. Finding none (or so he thought) he smiled tentatively as they both sang at the same time. An unseen figure in the shadows narrowed their eyes, the corner of their mouth twitching into a smirk as he watched the boy hold out his hand to the girl who took it, blushing.

_Presents for the children, wrapped in red and green…all the things I've heard about but never really seen._

_No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve hoping Santa's on his way…_

The girl turned a furious shade of red when she took the boy's hand- her family didn't exactly encourage physical contact even at the best of times. She absently noted that his palm was warm and rough- but it wasn't an altogether feeling. There seemed to be a slight hint of desperate strength in his grip that was echoed in his eyes- eyes that seemed to pull her into their blue depths, begging for her not to leave him all alone. She tightened her own grip just a little and her heart soared as she saw the loneliness in his eyes lift a little.

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring….I listen all around_

_The heralds' angels sing….I never hear a sound._

_And all the dreams of children of children….once lost will now be found._

Their silent watcher lifted their lip in a silent snarl as he shifted, ready to break this heartwarming moment up. He'd be sent here on a job, he needed to do it. He strode forward, calling loudly as if he'd been searching for the girl for a while.

"Lady Hinata! Hinata-sama! Where are you?" His eyes narrowed in satisfaction as he entered the clearing, watching the boy quickly broke contact with the Hyuuga heir, eyes wary and afraid as he saw the adult. Hinata looked surprised and vaguely disappointed that she had been discovered. He lengthened his stride and had the pleasure of seeing the demon child cringe as he drew to a stop before the errant pair.

"W-w-what is it Yoshiro-san?" The girl asked in a stuttering whisper, the complete opposite of her singing voice.

"Your father sent me to find you when you were discovered missing. You know you're not supposed to leave the grounds without an adult." The girl flinched at his harsh words. She opened her mouth only for the boy to speak up angrily.

"Hey she didn't do anything wrong! She probably just left for a-" His eyes widened as the man swiftly buried his fist in his gut, sending the boy stumbling back, coughing a little. The girl gasped in horror, her small hands flying to her mouth.

"Yoshiro-san! Why did yo-" She fell silent as the man motioned for her to be silent as he stalked over the boy who was bent over in pain. The boy had recovered enough to glare silently at his attacker. The man growled as he lashed out with a foot in a roundhouse that caught the boy along his cheek. The boy could not hold back a cry of pain as he flew a few feet to one side. Yoshiro turned back to Hinata whose eyes were wide open with terror. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Come Hinata-sama; don't concern yourself with the likes of a demon such as that boy." They had both started walking away when they heard a shouted statement. Yoshiro turned back out of amusement.

"What was that demon?"

"I'm not. A demon." The boy panted heavily, his hands clenched into fists. He raised one hand accusingly to point at the man. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! And I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever!" His eyes were deadly serious as he continued to glare. Yoshiro merely snorted and turn to lead Hinata back to the clan compound. As they walked away, Yoshiro absently noted that Hinata was smiling softly, and humming the same words that at that moment the young boy Naruto was singing softly as he turned back to look out over Konoha.

_That's all I want when Christmas comes to town…._

_That's all I want when Christmas comes to town…._

_That's all I want when Christmas comes to town…._


End file.
